We Should Be Together
by KENzeira
Summary: Mereka bertemu kembali saat musim gugur di Kota Sapporo, Jepang. Keduanya menjalin ikatan dengan cinta sebagai landasan. Mereka bersama, karena mereka memang seharusnya bersama./YAOI. Other warning inside —YUNJAE ‹2/2› END. RnR?
1. Chapter 1

We Should Be Together © KENzeira

Warnings : YAOI (boy x boy), the plot is so fast, typos, OC, and many more

Genre : Hurt/Comfort and Romance

Current music : In My Memory (Instrumental)

Rate : T

**Keping**

**I**

First Time—In Spring Romance

=8=8=8=8=8=

Mereka bertemu di tengah-tengah hiruk pikuk Kota Paris. Pertemuan yang entah hanya sesaat atau memang sudah ditakdirkan. Pertemuan yang disayangkan—karena menimbulkan banyak permasalahan. Pertemuan yang tak seharusnya dipertemukan, namun nyatanya tetap bertemu.

"Jung Yunho," kata seorang laki-laki bertubuh atletis sambil menyodorkan tangan kanannya. Laki-laki di depannya terlihat ragu untuk menyambut uluran tangan _namja_ bernama Yunho itu, tetapi akhirnya ia menyambutnya juga.

"Kim Jaejoong." Ujarnya pelan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di Paris sendiri? Kuliah? Berkunjung ke rumah saudara? Atau—"

"Berlibur." Tukas Jaejoong pelan.

Dan dua manusia yang baru pertama kali bertemu itu mengobrol tentang banyak hal, dilatarbelakangi oleh menara indah yang menjulang tinggi. Eiffel.

Angin musim semi menerpa kulit keduanya, terasa sejuk sekaligus dingin secara bersamaan. Namun, keduanya tak memperdulikan hal itu mengingat mereka terlalu larut dalam perbincangan. Tak Jaejoong gubris getaran ponsel dalam saku celananya—yang ia yakin berisi pemberitahuan tentang telepon atau pesan singkat dari ibunya.

Dan dua anak manusia itu bertukar e-mail.

"Besok liburanku akan berakhir karena aku harus kembali meneruskan kuliahku." Kalimat itu meluncur dari laki-laki dengan bibir _cherry_ miliknya.

"Oh, benarkah? Terbalik denganku. Aku justru baru datang tadi pagi dan aku pulang satu minggu lagi. Di mana kau mengambil kuliah, Jaejoong-_sshi_?"

"Hokkaido University, jurusan psikologi. Bagaimana denganmu, Yunho-_sshi_?" laki-laki itu balik bertanya.

Yunho berdehem sebelum menjawab, "Jepang, huh? Aku tidak kuliah. Sebenarnya sudah, tetapi uh—aku berhenti karena suatu hal. Dulu aku sempat mengambil kuliah kedokteran di Universitas Kyunghee."

"Yeah, tentu saja di Jepang. Uhm, kalau boleh aku tahu, kenapa?"

Laki-laki itu terlihat sedang berpikir sebelum akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk bercerita. "Nyaris seluruh anggota keluargaku adalah seorang dokter, dan aku dituntut untuk menjadi seperti mereka." Ujarnya, lalu ia mengatakan bahwa sesungguhnya jurusan bidang kedokteran bukanlah jurusan yang menarik minatnya. Ia lebih tertarik menjadi seorang penyanyi—meski ia mengakui bahwa suaranya tak begitu bagus. "Lalu, aku berkata bahwa aku ingin kuliah jurusan musik, tetapi _aboeji_ melarang keras hal itu." Lanjutnya. *Aboeji berarti ayah.

"Dan alasanmu berhenti adalah?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Karena aku tidak becus, IP-ku tidak memuaskan _aboeji_. Aku memberhentikan diri meski _aboeji_ tetap ingin aku bertahan. Aku bukan anak yang penurut, percayalah." Ujarnya.

Entah waktu yang terlalu cepat atau mereka yang terlalu larut dalam perbincangan, langit sudah berubah warna saat mereka memberikan salam perpisahan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setengah tahun sudah semua itu berlalu. Meski dua anak manusia itu sempat bertukar e-mail, bukan berarti mereka saling mengirim pesan. Setelah perpisahan yang akrab di Menara Eiffel itu, tak ada satupun dari mereka yang berinisiatif mengirimkan pesan lewat e-mail. Semuanya terlewat begitu saja—seolah tak ada pertemuan apapun. Terlebih kesibukan Kim Jaejoong dengan kegiatan kuliahnya. Ia tak memiliki kesempatan untuk memikirkan hal lain selain tugas kuliah yang membludak.

Hokkaido _daigaku_ atau yang biasa disebut Hokudai terletak di Kota Sapporo, Jepang. Jaejoong yang sudah kuliah semester dua di sana seolah terbiasa dengan kegiatan setiap paginya. Bersepeda. Di Sapporo, ia harus membiasakan diri bersepeda mengingat tak ada alat transportasi yang bisa berhenti sekehendaknya. Namun, harus diakui bahwa bersepeda lebih baik dari pada menaiki alat transportasi apapun. Selain menyehatkan, ia juga bisa sekaligus menikmati suasana jalanan yang dipenuhi bunga sakura yang mulai berguguran.

"_Summimasen_, (maaf), Takatsuki-_sensei_, saya terlambat." Ujarnya dengan nafas yang masih terengah-engah. *_sensei_ digunakan untuk orang yang dianggap memiliki kedudukan tinggi.

"_Daijobu_, (Tidak apa-apa)" kata Takatsuki-_sensei_ lalu mempersilahkan mahasiswanya untuk menduduki tempat duduk yang masih kosong.

Semua berjalan seperti biasanya, seperti seharusnya. Materi penting dicatatnya dengan tulisan kanji—mengingat sudah lebih dari lima tahun lamanya ia mengikuti Ryuugakkusei Sentaa, suatu sekolah kursus mempelajari bahasa Jepang. Jangan heran kenapa bisa sampai selama itu, karena sejak lima tahun itulah ia hijrah dari Seoul ke Sapporo, seorang diri.

"Jejung-_kun_! Hari ini kau langsung pulang, huh? Musim gugur sedang hangat-hangat kuku, seharusnya kau menikmati memotret daun ginko yang indah itu seperti orang kebanyakan—atau setidaknya kau menikmati sore yang indah di taman." Ujar Ryuji sambil mengejar ketertinggalannya dengan mengayuh sepeda lebih cepat. *Penggunaan kata _kun_ biasanya dilakukan kepada orang yang sudah lama saling mengenal.

Jaejoong menghentikan laju sepedanya diikuti Ryuji di sampingnya. Saat ini mereka sudah menyelesaikan materi kuliah dan orang-orang yang satu jurusan dengannya sedang dalam perjalanan menuju tujuan masing-masing.

"Sepertinya menarik." Gumam _namja_ bermarga Kim itu lebih kepada dirinya sendiri. Laki-laki di sampingnya tersenyum sumringah.

"Baguslah! Aku berniat mengajakmu sekarang, sayang jika musim yang indah ini dilewatkan begitu saja. Ikuti aku dari belakang, Jejung-_kun_!" ujarnya bersemangat, lalu kedua kakinya mulai mengayuh kembali sepedanya. Kim Jaejoong hanya bisa mengikuti dari belakang.

Dua laki-laki tampan itu tengah mengayuh sepedanya di antara jalanan Kita 13, diiringi oleh jatuhan daun-daun di kedua sisi jalan. Pohon-pohon yang berdiri tegak itu seolah menjadi atap bagi jalanan di tengahnya—mengingat langit di atas sana tertutup oleh daun-daun yang tumbuh di antara ranting yang menjalar.

Jaejoong dan Ryuji berhenti di bawah pohon yang terdapat kursi kayu panjang kosong. Keduanya menyimpan sepeda berdampingan lalu bersama-sama duduk di kursi itu. Ryuji sibuk dengan kamera SLR miliknya, sedangkan _namja_ di sampingnya menengadahkan wajah—melihat daun-daun yang jatuh di atas sana, bahkan ada satu daun yang jatuh tepat di wajahnya. Namun, sepertinya Jaejoong menyukai hal itu.

"Aku akan mencari daun ginko yang bagus untuk aku potret dan aku koleksi." Ujar Ryuji lalu bangkit dari duduknya. Jaejoong yang mendengar itu menyeret matanya beralih memandang teman kuliahnya yang sudah melangkah mencari daun yang disukainya.

Dibiarkannya Ryuji memotret daun sesuka hati, _namja_ itu kembali menengadahkan wajahnya. Ada satu daun yang hendak jatuh tepat di wajahnya, ia mengangkat tangan kanannya demi meraih daun yang sebentar lagi akan berada dalam genggamannya. Akan tetapi, sebelum daun itu jatuh dalam genggaman tangannya, ada tangan lain yang lebih dulu meraih dan menggenggamnya.

Jaejoong pikir itu tangan Ryuji, namun dugaannya salah ketika ia memposisikan dengan benar tubuhnya. Tangan yang meraih daun itu adalah milik laki-laki yang tidak dikenalnya. Laki-laki itu tersenyum ramah lalu mendudukkan dirinya di samping Jaejoong.

"Musim gugur di Sapporo ternyata lebih indah dari pada di Seoul." Katanya dengan bahasa Korea yang fasih. Jaejoong yakin kalau laki-laki di sampingnya itu hidup dan tumbuh di negara ginseng tersebut.

"Kau orang Korea?" tanyanya berbasa-basi—tentu dengan bahasa Korea.

_Namja_ itu mengangguk sambil memberikan senyumnya. Entah kenapa Jaejoong merasa tak asing dengan senyum dan wajah kecil itu.

"_Summimasen_, _atta_ _koto_ _aru_? (Maaf, apakah kita pernah bertemu?)" tanya Jaejoong penasaran.

Laki-laki itu mengernyit demi mencerna apa yang barusan didengarnya, ia baru belajar bahasa Jepang beberapa bulan yang lalu jadi wajar kalau ia sedikit tidak mengerti. Namun, akhirnya ia tahu maksud dari perkataan _namja_ yang dinilainya memiliki wajah cantik itu.

"Ah—_nde_, kita pernah bertemu." Jawabnya, masih dengan bahasa Korea.

"Di—"

"Paris," potongnya cepat.

"Ah, _wasurechatta_! (Aku lupa!) Kita pernah bertemu di Paris beberapa bulan yang lalu saat aku berlibur ke sana. Pantas saja wajahmu terlihat begitu tak asing di mataku." Cerocosnya.

Laki-laki itu tersenyum senang karena ternyata _namja_ di sampingnya masih ingat akan hal itu. "Namamu Kim Jaejoong, 'kan?" tanyanya meyakinkan.

Jaejoong mengangguk bersemangat, lalu mendadak wajahnya berubah. Seperti ada rasa bersalah. "_Gomennasai_, aku tidak ingat namamu." Katanya dengan ekspresi menyesal.

"Tidak apa-apa. Namaku Jung Yunho, aku harap kau tidak melupakannya lagi."

"_Never_."

Yunho tertawa mendengar jawaban laki-laki di sampingnya. Jaejoong hanya tersenyum sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Oh, bagaimana bisa kau ada di sini?" pertanyaan itu meluncur dari bibir semerah _cherry_.

"Mulai besok, aku akan memulai kuliah pertamaku—karena aku mengulangnya dari awal, di Hokkaido University. Kali ini aku mengambil fakultas pertanian." Jawab Yunho enteng.

"Wah, bagaimana bisa? Bukankah kau berminat pada jurusan musik? Aku rasa terlalu janggal jika kau menyukai musik, namun orang tuamu ingin kau masuk kedokteran, akan tetapi kau justru merusaknya dengan mengambil jurusan pertanian."

Ungkapan panjang-lebar itu sukses membuat Yunho kembali tenggelam dalam tawanya. Ia tak menyangka kalau Jaejoong bisa senaif itu. Jaejoong hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya karena ia berpikir sedang tidak membuat sebuah lelucon.

"Aku tetap dilarang keras masuk jurusan musik, namun kau tahu aku bukan orang yang penurut. Jadi, aku memilih jurusan pertanian dan _aboeji_ tidak terlalu keberatan mengingat kakekku di Gwangju adalah seorang petani. Kupikir aku bisa meneruskan pertanian kakekku nantinya." Jelasnya.

Sekarang Jaejoong mengerti karena ia tengah mengangguk-ngangguk kini. "_Arasseo_. Jadi, kita akan lebih sering bertemu sekarang. Fakultasku tak begitu jauh denganmu."

"Yeah, kita akan sering bertemu dan mengobrol seperti ini."

"Ada yang berminat mengajakku mengobrol? Aku sudah menemukan cukup banyak daun ginko yang akan aku koleksi." Timpal laki-laki yang baru datang dengan membawa kameranya—juga beberapa lembar daun di tangannya.

"Oh, Yunho-_sshi_, perkenalkan ini Ryuji, teman baikku. Nah, Ryuji-_kun_, ini Yunho, dia kenalanku ketika aku berlibur di Paris." Ujar Jaejoong dengan menggunakan dua bahasa. Bahasa Korea saat memperkenalkan Ryuji pada Yunho dan bahasa Jepang saat memperkenalkan Yunho pada Ryuji.

Keduanya berjabat tangan.

"Sakamoto Ryuji _desu_, _yoroshiku_. (Namaku Ryuji Sakamoto, salam kenal.)"

"Jung Yunho." Seperti ada nada yang terdengar tidak enak ketika Yunho mengatakan itu. Entah hanya perasaan atau apa, yang jelas Jaejoong merasa kalau laki-laki mermarga Jung itu tidak begitu menyukai teman baiknya—Ryuji.

TO BE CONTINUE

Author Note

_Hay! Aku membawa lagi ff baru~ settingnya mirip dengan novel Sapporo no Niji milik Hapsari Hanggraini—untuk isi cerita tentu berbeda. Aku akan membuat ff ini hanya sampai dua chapter, yang itu artinya chapter depan adalah chapter terakhir ^^_

_Terima kasih sudah membaca dan meninggalkan jejak. Aku cinta kalian~_

_Regards,_

—_KENz—_


	2. Chapter 2

We Should Be Together © KENzeira

Current music : Naff—Seharusnya Kita

**Keping**

**II [END]**

**::: The Beautiful Sins—I Never Forget :::**

=8=8=8=8=8=

Musim semi di Paris awal pertemuan mereka. Musim gugur di Jepang merupakan kelanjutan dari kisah dua laki-laki yang pernah bertemu itu. Siapa sangka mereka akan berakhir menjadi sepasang manusia yang sama-sama memiliki cinta? Ya, mereka saling jatuh cinta.

Semua akan terasa lamban jika dikisahkan bagaimana cara mereka saling jatuh cinta, karena bukan itu intinya. Mereka sama-sama tahu keadaan masing-masing. Mereka sama-sama tahu betapa mereka tercipta dengan postur yang sama—sama-sama tak memiliki rahim, sama-sama memiliki pedang. Namun, siapa perduli? Yunho dan Jaejoong seolah menulikan telinga jika mendengar cercaan yang dialamatkan orang kepadanya.

Cinta sudah mengambil alih semuanya.

Musim dingin datang. Sudah satu tahun lebih semuanya terjadi, lebih tepatnya saat musim gugur tahun lalu. Yunho dan Jaejoong dipertemukan kembali di Sapporo. Dan kini mereka masih berada di kota itu.

Jaejoong merasakan ada sepasang tangan kekar yang memeluknya dari belakang, ia tahu persis siapa pemilik tangan itu.

"Apa yang sedang kau lihat, _chagi_?" tanyanya sambil menelusupkan kepalanya di antara celah leher Jaejoong. Laki-laki itu sedikit bergidik ketika merasakan hembusan nafas Yunho menerpa kulitnya.

"Memandang salju yang turun, kudengar sebentar lagi akan ada badai kecil." Jawabnya. Sepasang matanya tetap terarah pada butiran salju yang turun di balik jendela kamar.

Yunho mengikuti arah pandangan kekasihnya. Ia tak sadar jika sesungguhnya bila ditelisik lebih lanjut, pandangan mata Jaejoong kosong. Ia tak benar-benar melihat salju. Kekosongan maha pekat yang dengan pandainya disembunyikan.

Apakah yang ia lakukan itu benar?

Apakah yang ia dapat dari penyimpangan ini?

Cinta?

Lalu bagaimana dengan cinta dari keluarga?

Bisakah mereka menerima kenyataan bahwa anak laki-laki mereka mencintai sesama?

Bisakah mereka berlapang dada atas penyimpangan yang dilakukan anaknya?

Jika tidak, mana yang akan ia pilih. Cinta atau keluarga?

Semua orang terlihat begitu menyebalkan di mata Jaejoong. Laki-laki itu meski ia terdiam, namun dalam hati ia juga merasakan perih ketika para hetero itu mulai mencibir. Entah mengapa ia sedikit ragu tentang pernyataan yang mengatakan bahwa isi tiap kepala berbeda. Namun, kenyataannya semua di antara mereka sama. Sama-sama mencibir dan menganggap homoseksual sebagai sesuatu yang tabu—sesuatu yang jika dijabarkan dalam kitab suci, akan begitu panjang karena merupakan kesalahan yang fatal. Kesalahan yang akan menerima hukuman dari Tuhan.

Kesalahan?

Bukankah cinta itu tercipta karena Tuhan?

Lalu untuk apa mereka dibuat jatuh cinta jika itu merupakan kesalahan?

Tak pernah ada yang bisa menjawab pertanyaan yang berkecamuk dalam kepala Jaejoong. Ia bahkan tak bisa membayangkan betapa murkanya sang ayah jika mengetahui semua ini. Akan tetapi, bisakah dirinya terkontaminasi oleh sifat Yunho yang tidak menurut? Bagaimana jika ia tidak menuruti perintah ayahnya untuk kembali normal apabila keluarganya tak bisa menerima keadaan? Apakah ia akan dengan rela melepas marganya?

Seharusnya tak seperti ini.

Seharusnya semuanya tak begini. Ia tak seharusnya menjadi seperti ini, ia yakin di masa-masa yang lalu ia masih memiliki hasrat pada makhluk hawa. Lalu kenapa kini ia seolah bermutasi menjadi hawa?

Namun, tak dapat terelakan bahwa ia mencintai laki-laki itu. Jaejoong mencintai Yunho. Mereka dipertemukan takdir, bukan kebetulan. Tuhan sudah memasang skenario, bukan? Dan inilah yang ia kisahkan dalam skenarionya. Seolah penulis skenario tak bertanggung jawab dengan apa yang sudah ditulisnya. Ia membiarkan dua karakternya tenggelam dalam cinta yang penuh kesalahan. Ia membiarkan dua karakternya hidup dalam kebingungan mencari identitas diri.

Akan tetapi, sekali lagi—cinta sudah mengambil alih semuanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Harus aku katakan dengan menyesal bahwa… Yunho sudah merancanakan semua ini." Tutur Ryuji lalu menyesap _hot_ _cappuccino_ miliknya.

"Aku sudah curiga sejak awal." Ujar Jaejoong.

"Yeah, dia berpura-pura kuliah di tempat yang sama denganmu agar ia leluasa melihatmu. Dia sudah tertarik padamu sejak pertemuan di Paris waktu itu." Lanjutnya.

Tetapi, apapun cara Yunho untuk menggapai hatinya, Jaejoong tak perduli. Karena pada kenyataannya ia sudah diraih. Hatinya sudah digenggam. Baru ia tahu bahwa sejak dulu, Yunho memang pecinta sesama jenis. Berbeda dengan dirinya yang hanya berpacaran dengan satu laki-laki—tak pernah ada laki-laki lainnya selain Jung Yunho. Ia menjadi gay karena laki-laki itu.

Dan keluarga dari _namja_ bermarga Jung itu sudah tahu apa yang terjadi dengan anak laki-lakinya. Mereka tahu bahwa Yunho bukan laki-laki seperti pada umumnya, ia tidak tertarik dengan perempuan. Yunho sudah menerima keikhlasan dari keluarganya. Laki-laki itu sudah dimaklumi keluarganya, jauh sebelum Jaejoong mengenalnya.

Dan harus ia akui bahwa hatinya—walau bagaimanapun, tetap terasa perih. Perih karena ia tak memiliki nasib yang sama dengan kekasihnya. Ia bahkan tak berani berkata jujur pada keluarganya. Ia takut sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi.

Terlebih ia juga kecewa. Ternyata semua ini bukan skenario Tuhan, akan tetapi skenario yang sudah dibuat Yunho dengan apik. Namun kenyataannya Tuhan tetap menyelipkan perasaan itu di antara mereka. Ya, perasaan itu—cinta.

"Ia melakukan itu karena rasa cintanya padamu begitu banyak." Tutur Ryuji.

"Aku tahu,"

Jangan tanya dari mana Ryuji tahu bahwa Yunho merencanakan semua ini. Karena semuanya akan terjawab jika ia sudah memasukkan nama Park Yoochun di dalamnya. Yeah, Yoochun sang pria _cassanova_ yang menggoda itu tak lain adalah sahabat Ryuji ketika di Jepang. Yoochun pernah tinggal beberapa tahun di Sapporo sebelum akhirnya pria itu memutuskan untuk kembali ke kota kelahirannya.

Park Yoochun, pria _cassanova_ yang ternyata memiliki hubungan pertemanan yang baik dengan Jung Yunho di Seoul—yang juga bersama-sama merencanakan 'pertemuan tidak sengaja' itu di jalanan Kita 13, Kota Sapporo.

"Tapi dengan lebih menyesal aku berkata bahwa… Jejung-_kun_, kau tahu mencintai sesama jenis merupakan dosa besar. Tak bisakah kau kembali membanting stirmu ke jalan yang benar?"

Tidak, Ryuji-_kun_, tidak. Ia tak bisa melakukan itu. Setidaknya untuk saat ini.

"Bukan aku yang memegang kendali. Tetapi cinta. Cinta sudah mengambil alih semuanya." Jawab Jaejoong yakin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jaejoong-_ah_, apa maksudmu?"

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa kita bisa seperti ini. Akan tetapi, aku mulai membuka sumpalan di kedua telingaku demi mendengar cercaan mereka. Ada yang menghina, ada pula yang merasa iba—seperti Ryuji-_kun_. Baru aku tahu bahwa laki-laki itu dalam diam menyimpan rasa kasihan terhadapku. Dia teman terbaikku." Tutur Jaejoong, sepasang matanya menatap dalam ke arah mata bak musang di hadapannya.

Jung Yunho merasa sesak dalam hatinya. "Mereka bukan kita, Jae… mereka tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya menjadi kita. Jangan dengarkan mereka, tetaplah seperti ini bersamaku."

"Bawa aku, Yunho-_ah_. Bawa aku ke suatu tempat di mana semua orang sudah maklum dengan keadaan kita. Tempat di mana orang-orang di sana sudah terbiasa dengan pemandangan seperti kita, seperti kau dan aku."

"Demokrasi liberal. Tempat yang kau ingin adalah sebuah negara yang menganut sistem demokrasi liberal. Aku akan membawamu, _chagi_, tentu. Negara apa yang kau mau? Amerika? Kanada? atau—"

"Prancis." Potong Jaejoong cepat.

Yunho tersenyum dan mengangguk, lalu meraih kedua tangan laki-laki kecintaannya, untuk ia genggam dengan erat. Kemudian ia meraih tubuh yang lebih pendek darinya itu—merengkuhnya dengan segenap jiwa. Lagi, tak ia lihat pandangan kosong dari _namja_ yang tengah dipeluknya itu.

~oOo~

"_Aboeji_, sebenarnya aku—aku seorang gay." Ujar Jaejoong dengan suara pelan.

Semua yang berada di meja makan itu sontak terdiam. Memastikan bahwa mereka tak salah dengar. Ayah, ibu dan juga kakak perempuannya datang mengunjungi flat Jaejoong. Kebiasaan mereka tiap akhir bulan mengingat putra bungsu mereka hanya tinggal seorang diri di Sapporo.

"Joongie, apa kau bercanda?" tanya sang ibu dengan hati-hati.

Sayang, jawabannya tak sesuai harapan ibunya. Jaejoong menggeleng pelan lalu berkata, "tidak, _umma_. Aku sungguh-sungguh mengatakan itu. Aku hanya tak ingin menyembunyikan keadaanku yang sebenarnya."

"Kim Jaejoong, kau putraku satu-satunya. Kau tahu betul bagaimana aku mengemban perusahaan sebesar itu seorang diri. Aku tak keberatan ketika kau bilang kau tidak bersedia meneruskan perusahaan dan memilih kuliah jurusan psikologi, sekarang kau mau mengecewakanku lagi?" kata sang ayah, tenang tanpa amarah.

"Maafkan aku, _aboeji_. Aku sama sekali tidak berguna, yang bisa kulakukan hanya mempermalukan keluarga. Maafkan aku…" ungkap Jaejoong dengan penuh penyesalan.

"Kau masih sangat muda, putraku. Kau masih mencari identitas diri. Kembalilah menjadi Kim Jaejoong putraku yang menyukai perempuan. Kau hanya menikmati euphoria asing yang tak biasa kau rasakan, jika kau sudah bosan kau akan kembali memiliki hasrat pada perempuan." Tutur ayahnya dengan penuh keyakinan—mencoba meyakinkan anaknya bahwa semua yang ia rasa hanya sesaat saja.

"_Aboeji_, aku—uh, aku…"

Tuan Kim menyentuh bahu Jaejoong lembut. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang ada dalam isi kepalamu, tetapi aku tahu kau mengerti mana yang terbaik untukmu. Kau seorang mahasiswa fakultas psikologi, sudah pasti kau tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada dirimu. Tidak semua cinta bisa bertahan di sisimu, namun cinta keluarga akan selalu ada di sana—di sisimu, jauh lebih hangat."

Dan Kim Jaejoong semakin menenggelamkan dirinya dalam kebimbangan. Ayahnya yang sempat ia pikir akan marah besar justru bersikap lembut, namun tetap menolak pernyataannya. Bisa ia lihat wajah ayahnya kala itu, terlihat begitu lelah dengan kerutan di dahi juga di antara kedua matanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau lebih sering terdiam semenjak pertemuanmu dengan keluarga satu minggu lalu. Kenapa?" tanya Yunho. Laki-laki itu duduk di tepi ranjang—di samping Jaejoong dengan tangan kiri yang melingkar di pinggang kekasihnya itu.

"Yunho-_ah_, bagaimana kalau kita batalkan saja rencana kita hijrah ke Paris?"

"Kenapa? Kau berubah pikiran? Memangnya negara mana yang ingin menjadi tempat terakhirmu bersamaku?" Yunho bertanya. _Namja_ pemilik bibir semerah _cherry_ itu hanya terdiam. Yunho menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Jaejoong, tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk memainkan jemari kecil kekasihnya.

"Yunho-_ah_…"

Jung Yunho melihat sekilas wajah kekasihnya lalu bertanya, "Apa?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita akhiri saja semua ini? Bahkan ayahku kehilangan ekspresi ketika aku mengaku bahwa aku gay. Dia sama sekali tidak marah yang justru semakin membuatku tersiksa. Sikapnya yang diam seolah menuntunku untuk berpikir lebih dalam."

Rasa perih kembali hinggap di hatinya. Oh, Yunho terluka sekarang setelah apa yang ia lakukan selama berbulan-bulan demi bertemu kembali dengan Kim Jaejoong-nya. Ia terus mencari di mana laki-laki yang pernah bertemu dengannya di Paris, dan butuh waktu setengah tahun untuk ia menemukannya. Lalu, haruskah berakhir seperti ini?

"Jae, aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu."

Jaejoong merasa kalau Yunho sedang merengek sekarang.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika aku kehilanganmu. Aku mencintaimu." Lanjutnya. Kepala laki-laki itu masih bersandar di bahu Jaejoong.

"…"

Yunho semakin merasa sesak ketika Jaejoong sama sekali tak merespon ucapannya. Ia menarik kepalanya demi memandang wajah kekasihnya. Namun, seolah tak mau ditatap, _namja_ bermata besar itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Tangan kanan Yunho yang ia pakai untuk memainkan jemari Jaejoong kini berganti tugas, tangan itu memegang dagu _namja_ di sampingnya itu kini—agar saling berhadapan dengan wajahnya.

"Yunho—"

Jaejoong tak melanjutkan kalimatnya karena saat ini bibirnya dikunci oleh bibir Yunho. Laki-laki itu menekan dengan kuat bibir plum kekasihnya. Dan Jaejoong larut dalam kepasrahan. Ia membiarkan tubuhnya menikmati semua itu. Sebentar saja… untuk sekali ini saja.

Dan Yunho harus menelan bulat-bulat pil kekecewaan setelah mendapati dirinya hanya sendiri di ranjang yang besar itu. Jaejoong pergi setelah mereka melakukan aktivitas malam seperti biasa. Laki-laki itu pergi meninggalkan Yunho yang tengah lelap dalam lelahnya.

Dua minggu sudah berlalu, Kim Jaejoong tak pernah kembali lagi ke flat itu.

_**Semakin jauh asa-ku ini, untuk kugapai.**_

_**Dalam luka batinku perih, teteskan lara.**_

~oOo~

Jaejoong terduduk dengan memeluk kedua lututnya di pojok kamar. Tak ada yang ia lakukan selain memandang lantai yang sama sekali tidak menarik. Sudah dua minggu ia bersekongkol dengan Ryuji untuk mengizinkan dirinya kuliah. Padahal ia tak apa, ia tak sedang dalam keadaan izin. Akan tetapi, kini ia tak lagi berada di Sapporo.

Dia di Seoul sekarang. Memulangkan dirinya sendiri pada orang tuanya. Jangan tanya kenapa karena ia sendiri tidak tahu. Hatinya terus saja merintihkan nama Jung Yunho, tentang betapa besar kerinduannya terhadap laki-laki itu. Namun, ia tetap tak bisa menemuinya. Untuk saat ini seperti ini lebih baik. Jaejoong ingin menjernihkan isi kepalanya, ia ingin yang terbaik untuk hidupnya—juga hidup keluarganya.

Masih terekam dengan jelas bagaimana reaksi ayahnya ketika melihat dirinya pulang tanpa membawa barang-barang. Jaejoong datang hanya dengan pakaian yang melekat di tubuhnya. Saat itu ayahnya terlihat begitu khawatir, akan tetapi setelah itu wajahnya berubah lega mendengar putranya ingin kembali menjalani hidup seperti semula. Menjadi Kim Jaejoong yang menyukai _yeojya_.

Dan tentu saja sang _aboeji_ mendukungnya dengan sepenuh jiwa.

Tak ada cinta yang abadi, selain dari Tuhan dan juga keluarga yang mendidik dan membesarkannya. Kehangatannya menusuk sampai ke tulang, memberi kenyamanan tersendiri ketika sang ibu memeluknya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

Akan tetapi, rasa itu masih bertahan di sana. Cintanya kepada Yunho tak berkurang sekalipun tiga hari terakhir sang ibu memperkenalkan putri dari temannya kepada dirinya. Gadis yang dikenalkan itu terbilang memiliki wajah yang cantik dan natural, selain itu tata krama dalam keluarganya begitu dijunjung tinggi—dan jangan lupakan gadis itupun sangat cerdas. Tipe yang sempurna. Namun, kesempurnaan itu tetap tak mampu menggerakan hati Jaejoong.

Laki-laki itu tengah termenung kini. Relung hatinya terasa kosong dan hampa. Tapi ia mencoba meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa perasaannya terhadap Yunho hanya euphoria semata. Meski sejujurnya ia baru tahu bahwa ada euphoria yang begitu dahsyat dan bertahan dalam jangka waktu yang terbilang panjang.

Bukan cinta tetapi euphoria.

Lalu apa yang selama ini mengendalikan semuanya? Apa yang mengambil alih semuanya? Adakah euphoria yang meski dicaci-maki tetap bersama? Adakah euphoria yang begitu menghangatkan jiwa sampai rasanya dunia hanya milik berdua? Bukankah sudah jelas kalau yang sebenar-benarnya itu adalah cinta? Cinta.

"_Saranghae_, Jung Yunho. Bisakah kau mendengarku saat ini? Bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang setelah aku pergi? Apa kau makan dengan baik? Apa kau merindukanku? Ataukah kau sedang mencariku?" Jaejoong bertanya pada udara kosong.

Dan keesokan harinya ia kembali ke Sapporo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Apa kau kembali untukku?"

"Aku kembali untuk meminta kembali hatiku. Bisakah kau memberikannya, Yunho-_ah_?"

Yunho menahan isakannya dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya, rengkuhannya terhadap _namja_ itu semakin mengerat. Demi Tuhan ia tak pernah menyangka akan seperti ini—ia bahkan tak pernah berani membayangkannya. Jaejoong miliknya memohon izin untuk terbang. Terbang meninggalkannya dengan segenap keputus-asaan.

"Jae, jangan membuatku seperti ini…" lirihnya.

"Yunho-_ah_, _being gay has no future_. Menjadi seorang pecinta sesama jenis tak memiliki masa depan. Mengertikah kau tentang itu? Bukankah kau bilang bahwa kau adalah anak laki-laki satu-satunya yang dimiliki keluarga Jung? Lalu tega kah kau menghentikan garis keturunan dengan menjadi gay?" tutur Jaejoong, entah keberanian dari mana ia bisa mengatakan itu meski hatinya tetap terasa nyeri sekaligus perih.

"Tidakkah kau mencintaiku, Jaejoong-_ah_?"

"Aku mencintaimu, sangat. Akan tetapi, apakah lebih baik seperti ini? Tidak. Aku tak mau jika harus mengecewakan _aboeji_ untuk yang kedua kali."

Yunho tak sanggup menahan guncangannya, ia menangis sejadinya tanpa berniat melepaskan pelukannya. Ia mengerti, ayahnya pasti sangat kecewa ketika tahu Jung Yunho adalah pecinta sesama jenis. Saat itu ia mencintai laki-laki bernama Choi Joo Sung—teman satu SMA-nya yang juga sama-sama gay. Namun semua itu berakhir sama seperti saat ini.

Meninggalkan _title_ gay-nya dengan membuat Yunho bergelut dalam keputus-asaan.

"Aku akan mengulang kuliahku di tempat yang bahkan tak pernah kau bayangkan sebelumnya. Aku akan mengambil jurusan manajement, aku ingin mengobati luka _aboeji_ karena ketidakpekaanku terhadap kepeduliannya. Aku akan membuat _aboeji_ bangga terhadapku. Jangan pernah berpikir aku melakukan ini karena perintah, karena aku melakukannya atas dasar kesadaranku sendiri." Tutur Jaejoong, lalu ia mencoba melepas rengkuhan Yunho di tubuhnya.

"Jaejoong-_ah_, bagaimana bisa kau tega berbuat seperti ini padaku?"

"Aku justru perduli. Aku ingin kau hidup dengan baik." kalimat itu adalah kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan Jaejoong pada Yunho.

Laki-laki itu melangkah pergi meninggalkan flatnya. Ia memberhentikan taksi untuk membawanya ke stasiun kereta—yang akan membawanya menuju Bandara Shin Chitose. Di saat-saat kepergiannya, Jaejoong bisa melihat Yunho yang tengah mengejar taksi yang ditumpanginya dari belakang. Ia masih bisa melihat dengan jelas sosok Jung Yunho yang terus berlari demi mencapai taksi itu. Namun kekosongan yang ia dapatkan mengingat ia jauh tertinggal dengan nafas yang tercekat di tenggorokan.

Jaejoong memasang wajah datarnya—meski harus ia akui begitu berat untuk meninggalkan Yunho. Seorang laki-laki tak seharusnya menangis, bukan? Namun, kenyataannya Yunho berlari sambil menangis. Sebegitu besarkah rasa cintanya terhadap Jaejoong? Sekali lagi, seorang laki-laki tak seharusnya menangis. Setidaknya ia harus pandai menyembunyikan isakan.

~oOo~

Lima tahun berlalu.

"Apakah ini yang dimaksud olehmu, Jaejoong-_ah_? Seperti inikah kehidupanku yang lebih baik?" tanya Yunho—entah pada siapa.

Yunho memutar kursinya sesuka hati. Lalu seorang laki-laki datang memasuki ruangan itu.

"Lambungku terasa sakit, rasa sakitnya menjalar sampai ke dada dan kepala." Jelas laki-laki itu. _Namja_ dengan _name_ _tag_ Dr. Yunho Jung itu memerintahkan pasiennya agar berbaring di ranjang yang tersedia untuk diperiksa.

Setelah kejadian itu, Yunho bertekad untuk meninggalkan dunia penuh kesalahan itu. Ia kembali pada keluarganya di Seoul dan meminta sang ayah untuk menguliahkannya kembali di Universitas Kyunghee dengan mengambil jurusan kedokteran. Dan entah bagaimana bisa Yunho mencintai pekerjaannya itu sekarang.

Perlahan kenangan bersama Kim Jaejoong mengikis dalam ingatannya. Namun, hatinya tetap terasa kosong. Terlalu banyak tanda tanya dalam benaknya. Bagaimana keadaan _namja_ itu sekarang? Apakah ia juga hidup dengan baik? Apakah ia sudah melupakan perasaannya terhadap dirinya? Atau justru sudah menikah dengan makhluk hawa?

Meski tersiksa, pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu tetap berkemelut dalam benak Yunho. Tak ada satupun yang bisa menjawabnya karena sampai saat ini ia belum pernah menemukan kembali wajah Jaejoong. Laki-laki itu benar-benar hilang seolah ditelan bumi.

Apakah seharusnya memang seperti ini? Ataukah seharusnya mereka bersama?

Namun, kenyataannya mereka tak berjumpa lagi. Entah sampai kapan. Kenyataan cinta tak sepenuhnya mengambil alih. Cinta? Sebenarnya cinta itu apa?

Dalam bayangan yang tercetak jelas di kepala Yunho, ia bergumam. "Seharusnya kita bersama, seharusnya dunia begitu indah. Seharusnya hidupku penuh makna. Seharusnya batinku tak seperih ini."

Seharusnya…

_We should be together._

—END—

Author Note

_Pasti banyak yang bilang kalau aku kayak dikejar setan waktu nulis ff ini. Alurnya luar biasa cepet! Hahaha :D tapi kalau boleh jujur, aku emang sengaja membuat alurnya seperti itu. Aku pengen menciptakan klimaks yang bikin orang mendesah kecewa—karena aku juga kecewa._

_Beberapa hari yang lalu aku membaca banyak cemoohan yang begitu menyakitkan dalam sebuah situs perfilman Indonesia. Ada yang pernah menonton film Coklat Stroberi? Film asli Indonesia yang menambahkan banyak bumbu tentang percintaan sesama jenis. Bagi kalian yang hetero pasti menganggap bahwa akhir dari film itu Happy, namun bagiku pribadi film itu berakhir Sad. Tanya kenapa? Aku tidak tahu. Terlebih membaca komentar-komentar mereka tentang betapa buruk perfilman Indonesia yang terlalu banyak menyangkut homoseksual._

_Maaf untuk para readers yang kecewa sama ff-ku yang satu ini—bow :)_

_Dengan penuh penyesalan aku berkata maaf. Di ff berikutnya aku akan membuat YunJae berakhir bahagia. Percayalah. Di sini aku hanya ingin mengungkapkan bahwa percintaan sesama jenis tidak sedangkal yang mereka kira :(_

_Udah ah bergalau-galaunya, kebanyakan cing-cong belum tentu ada yang baca :x_

_Regards,_

—_KENz—_

_Sunday, June 02, 2013_


End file.
